parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
A Character's Life
Jimmyandfriends's movie-spoofs of "A Bug's Life". It appeared on YouTube on December 5, 2016. Cast *Flik - Wreck-It Ralph *Princess Atta - Merida (Brave) *Dot - Winnie Portley-Rind (The Boxtrolls) *Queen - Queen Elinor (Brave) *Aphie - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Dot's 2 Boyfriends - Eggs (The Boxtrolls) & Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) *Mr. Soil - Gru (Despicable Me) *Dr. Flora - Annabella (Marvelous Musical Mansion) *Thorny - Uncle Rubato (Marvelous Musical Mansion) *Cornelius - Captain K'nuckles (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) *Hopper - Huxley (The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland) *Molt - Kyle (Fanboy and Chum Chum) *Thumper - Bela (Hotel Transylvania 2) *Axel and Loco - Harry and Marv (Home Alone) *P.T. Flea - Bloo (Foster’s Home for Imaginary Friends) *Francis - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) *Slim - Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Heimlich - Olaf (Frozen) *Dim - James P. Sullivan (Monsters, Inc.) *Gypsy - Dory (Finding Nemo) *Manny - King Julien (Madagascar) *Rosie - Andie (The Nut Job) *Tuck and Roll - Crash and Eddie (Ice Age: The Meltdown) *Fly Brothers - Bob and Larry (VeggieTales) *Thud - Goliath (VeggieTales) *Bird - Momma Dino (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) *Ants - Various Humans *Ant who shouts "I'm lost!" - Arthur Claus (Arthur Christmas) *Ant that gets tired - Flynn Rider (Tangled) *Grasshoppers - Various Human Villains *Grasshopper next to Molt, Axel and Loco - Hans (Frozen) *2 Grasshoppers that Dot overhears - Dr. Terminus and Hoagy (Pete's Dragon) *Blueberry Troop Kids - Various Kids *Flies at Circus - Various Creatures and Cartoons *Baby Maggots - Mort (Madagascar) and Dumbo *Drumming Tarantula - Thomas the Tank Engine *Circus Fireflies - Fergy Fudgehog and Paulie Pretztail (Viva Piñata) *Flies who throw berries at Manny - Fear (Inside Out) and Mac and Tosh (Looney Tunes) *Harry and Bug Friend - Patrick Star and SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Cricket with "Kid Pulled My Wings Off" sign - Dusty Crophopper (Planes) *Mime Bug - Terri and Terry (Monsters University) *Bartender - Wallace (Wallace and Gromit) *Cockroach Waitress - Abby Cadabby (Sesame Street) *Mosquito Waitress - Jessie (Toy Story 2) *Slick - Wayne Werewolf (Hotel Transylvania) *Mosquito who drinks 'Bloody Mary' - Snow Miser (The Year Without a Santa Claus) *Baby Birds - Baby Dinos (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) *Woody (in Outtakes) - E.B. (Hop) Transcript: *A Character's Life Trailer/Transcript Scenes *A Character's Life Part 1 *A Character's Life Part 2 *A Character's Life Part 3 *A Character's Life Part 4 *A Character's Life Part 5 *A Character's Life Part 6 *A Character's Life Part 7 *A Character's Life Part 8 *A Character's Life Part 9 *A Character's Life Part 10 *A Character's Life Part 11 *A Character's Life Part 12 *A Character's Life Part 13 *A Character's Life Part 14 *A Character's Life Part 15 *A Character's Life Part 16 *A Character's Life Part 17 *A Character's Life Part 18 *A Character's Life Part 19 *A Character's Life Part 20 *A Character's Life Part 21 *A Character's Life Part 22 *A Character's Life Part 23 *A Character's Life Part 24 *A Character's Life Part 25 *A Character's Life Part 26 *A Character's Life Part 27 *A Character's Life Part 28 *A Character's Life Part 29 *A Character's Life Part 30 *A Character's Life Part 31 *A Character's Life Part 32 *A Character's Life Part 33 *A Character's Life Part 34 *A Character's Life Part 35 *A Character's Life Part 36 *A Character's Life Part 37 *A Character's Life Part 38 Category:Jimmyandfriends Category:A Bug's Life Movie Spoofs Category:A Bug's Life Movies Category:JimmyandFriends Pixar Movies Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs